Wake me Up When September Ends
by AllHailTheMightyOddball
Summary: Zoey and Chase are in a serious relationship, will something or someone tear them apart?Lola likes Logan, and Logan likes Lola. Will they ever confess? Song by Green Day. Songficin the chapters later on. Rated T for violence.
1. Romance in the Outfield

**_Wake Me Up When September Ends_**

**Summary: Zoey and Chase are in a serious relationship. Will something or someone tear them**

**apart? Lola likes Logan, and Logan likes Lola. Will they work out? Nicole is in love with Michael, but**

**does he feel the same way? Rated T for violence. Song by Green Day. Several chapters coming up.**

( In the field Chase and Zoey are kissing )

**Chase: **You know they say life is short. They say you wake up one day and everything you wished for or ever

wanted, vanishes just like that. What I want is for this moment right now, this day, and the way you look right

now, I just want this to last forever.

**Zoey: **And it will. I mean we've always had this and had each other, and nothing can change that. I just want

you to know that no matter what you always have somebody here for you. Always, I'm, I'm never gonna leave

you, I'm never gonna leave you. I love you. ( They kiss )

**Chase: **I know, I know.

**Zoey: **Don't ever leave me.

**Chase: **I won't.

**Zoey: **Don't ever leave me.

**Chase: **I won't, I won't.

( Zoey hugs Chase for a while and soon fall asleep)

**That was the first chapter. Sry it is so short. More chapters are coming up. Please R&R -qop101. **


	2. Lola and Logan Hit It

**Lola and Logan Hit It**

**Lola:** Hey Logan.

**Logan: **Sup Lola. Are you free tonight?

**Lola: **When am I not free?

**Logan: **Meet me up at Lucky Burger in a half hour.

**Lola:** You got yourself a date.

( Half hour later )

**Lola: **It only takes me five minutes to get ready, how long must it take him?

**Logan:** 15 to pick an outfit like this.

Logan was wearing a black velvet suit with silk interior, and Lola was wearing

a red sheer shall with a violet tube top under it, a jean skirt, and vans.

**Lola: **Hey babe.

**Logan:** Hey sexy. You look hot.

**Lola:** I look like a tomboy.

**Logan:** That's the girls I like. Unique, like you.

**Lola:** You're too sweet. I have three other sisters you know.

**Logan:** Me too. Bubbles, Butterfly, and Lily. What are yours?

**Lola:** Alexa, Alise, and Liz.

**Logan:** Bubbles is a total bully, Butterfly always seeks revenge, and Lily's a total good girl.

**Lola:** Alexa's a rebellious kid, Alise is the bully, and Liz is a total greenpeace.

**Logan:** My fraternal twin is butterfly.

**Lola:** My absolutely identical twin is Alexa.

( They pull into a deep romantic kiss and see fireworks )

**Logan: **Wow.

**Lola:** Did we just?

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Lola:** We both?

**Logan:** Uh huh.

( Lola squeals, Logan smirks )

**These might be slightly short chapters, but more are coming. Please R&R. Thanx- qop101.**


	3. They Are So Cute Together

**They Are So Cute Together**

( Chase is giving Zoey a piggyback ride through the field, and they both enjoy it. They get to Zoey's dorm and

start kissing heavily until Nicole breaks the silence by saying.)

**Nicole:** Get a room!

**Zoey:** In case you didn't notice, we're in a room Nicole!

**Nicole:** Oh please! You come in here like this is a rave, and start making out like nobody's here!

But I do have to admit that you two are PCA's cutest couple in the history of PCA.

**Chase:** Zoey, you look so hot right now.

**Zoey:** Thank you Chase, that's so sweet.

**Chase: **You're sweet too Zoey. My birthday is in a week, remember that.

**Zoey:** I'm not gonna forget something that important. I'm not that kind of girl.

**Nicole:** I'm a good cook, I can bake the cake.

( Lola comes in excited, Chase leaves.)

**Lola:** Did you just say cake? Where's the cake? I am so hungry right now.

**Zoey:** Chase's birthday is next week, Nicole's baking the cake.

**Nicole:** Yay!

**Lola: **I can do the decorations. I have an A+ in interior design.

**Zoey: **I was just gonna ask you if you wanted the job. Do you want it?

**Lola:** Duh!

( The next day chase is playing video games. Zoey comes in, turns the tv off and they start kissing)

**Chase:** I think you're cute.

**Zoey:** You too.

**Chase: **I am so looking forward to my birthday.

**Zoey:** Me too. You'll totally flip when you see what I got you.

**Chase:** Can you give me a hint? Please? Please? Please?

**Zoey: **All I'm gonna say is that it's something you've been wanting for a while.

**This is the end of Chapter 3. Please R&R. It might be a while until I can write again, I don't know.**


	4. Makeout Sessions Rock!

**Chase's Birthday**

**Zoey: **Are you totally psyched that it's your sweet 16 already?

**Chase:** Totally. Why wouldn't I be?

**Zoey:** I don't know. Come with me.

( Party room )

**Everyone in scene: **Happy Birthday Chase!

**Chase:** You guys rock hard!

**Zoey: **We knew that already.

( Zoey stuffs a handful of Nicole's cake in his mouth )

**Lola:** How the heck are we gonna eat the cake now?

**Chase:** This is really good cake.

**Nicole:** I made the cake!

**Chase:** It is rockin!

**Nicole: **Thanks Chase.

( Zoey and Chase start kissing until Logan pours water on them )

**Zoey:** Logan, you idiot!

**Chase: **Stop laughing stupid!

**Zoey: **Logan, that was so not funny!

**Logan: **Yeah it was.

**Lola:** You are so naive Logan.

**Logan: **That's why you love me babe.

**Chase: **These are really cool decorations.

**Lola:** Like the hookup?

**Chase:** Like it? More like love it.

**Lola:** Thank you.

( Logan's dorm)

**Lola: **Why am I here?

**Logan: **So that we can make out.

**Lola: **I don't think it's right.

**Logan: **Of course it is.

**Lola: **No sex. Any sex, I am calling the cops.

**Logan: **I am not thinking about sex.

**Lola: **So why am I here?

**Logan: **So that we can make out in private.

**Lola: **Okay then.

( Lola and Logan start making out)

**Logan: **Makeout sessions are fun aren't they?

**Lola: **Totally.

**Logan: **Next base?

**Lola: **Heck no.

**Logan: **Gotcha!

**Lola: **You are so obnoxious!

( Next day, Chase is in Mr. Bender's room)

**Chase:** Is this where I sign up for the army?

**Mr. Bender:** Yes sir.

**Chase:** Thank you.

( Chase signs the sheet, and gets the information)

**The end of Chapter 4. Please R&R. Thanx-prp101**


	5. Finding Out Is Painful

**Heartbroken**

( Out on the bench, Zoey is walking really fast, and she's really mad )

**Zoey:** Tell me you didn't. Tell me you didn't.

**Chase:** Do what?

**Zoey:** Tell me you didn't do it.

**Chase:** Do what?

**Zoey:** Please, please tell me you didn't do it. ( crying hysterically ) Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

Please do not do it, please don't do it! Please! How could you do that and not

tell me. I love you so much.

**Chase:** I love you too. ( Chase touches her, Zoey falls.)

**Zoey:** No!

**Chase:** Stop,stop. Just listen.

**Zoey:** How could you do this to me? How could you do this? Oh my god!

Oh my god!

**Chase:** I thought you'd understand, why don't you understand? I did this for us!

I did this for us!

**Zoey:** Huh! Oh my god, oh my god.

**Chase:** This was supposed to make this easier! I thought you'd be proud of me!

I thought you out of all people would understand why I did this! ( He leaves )

**Zoey:** Oh god, oh my god.

( Zoey's dorm, Zoey comes back crying )

**Nicole: **Hey Zo. Zo, what's wrong?

**Zoey: **I just wanna go to bed.

**Nicole:** You still have homework.

**Zoey:** I don't care! I just don't care anymore!

( Zoey is sobbing, and Nicole is hugging her while she sobs hysterically)

**Quinn:** Zoey, what's the matter?

**Zoey:** I don't care about anything anymore!

**Nicole:** Translation, her and Chase had a huge fight.

**Quinn:** I'm sorry Zo. Lola's crying her eyes out in the bathroom. Maybe you

should talk to her.

**Nicole:** All she can say right now is I don't care. She needs to calm down

first. Go grab Lola and set her down on her beanbag chair.

**Quinn:** I'll be right back.

**Zoey:** Just let me sleep.

**Nicole:** Why are there caffeine pills on your bed? How many did you take?

**Zoey:** A few.

**Nicole:** This is nearly empty. Is this even yours?

**Zoey:** Yeah. I only had eight, I just got that bottle. Lola must have gotten

a few out of that bottle.

( Quinn comes in and is dragging unconscious Lola with her )

**Quinn:** There was a bit of a problem.

**Nicole:** Apparently.

**That was Chapter 5 for you. Chapter 6 coming soon.**


	6. Sick of It

**Sick of It**

Zoey's POV

Lola's unconscious, and I feel like it's all my fault. Quinn says that it's from depression, Nicole says it's

from being too much of a drama queen. I think it's my fault because I shouldn't have left them on my bed. Coco

comes in and tries to revive her she says that we're not punished, and she's not gonna rat us out. She also says

that she was just like Lola when she was her age, and that she overdosed on alcohol one night and nearly died.

I see Lola's eyes start to open, and they open all the way. She looks dumbfounded, no offense to her or anything.

No One's POV

**Zoey:** Lola, are you okay?

**Lola:** Yeah, Oh shit. (runs out of the room, and runs to the nearest bathroom)

**Zoey:** Lola, let me help okay. ( they go into a stall, Lola pukes, and Zoey holds her hair while patting her back)

I know what you're going through. Believe me I do.

**Lola:** Oh yeah? How could you possibly understand what the hell I'm going through?

**Zoey:** Chase and I had a huge fight. He went to the army too. I know how you must feel.

**Lola:** ( pukes 3 times) How could he do this to me! I love him.

**Zoey:** Done puking yet? ( Lola pukes repeatedly) That's obviously a no.

**Lola:** I hate these stupid hangovers!

**Zoey:** Why did you take the damn pills in the first place?

**Lola:** I was desperate. I didn't do it for attention if that's what you're thinking. I was hysterical.

**Zoey:** It's okay. We're still best friends no matter what happens. I'll wipe your mouth.

( Zoey wipes Lola's mouth, and they walk back to the dorm)

**Nicole: **What's your next move?

**Lola: **What the hell are you talking about?

**Nicole: **Are you gonna cry now?

**Lola: **I am so sick of your crap! I am not an attention grabber. You're just a jealous bitch!

**Zoey: **Lola, you're still woozy. You should take it easy for a while.

**Lola: **She thinks I can't handle it. I'll sure show her. ( Nicole punches Lola in the face)

**Zoey: **Nicole stop it! ( Lola slaps her so hard that the mark turns red, they start shoving each other and hitting each other)

Knock it off girls! (Nicole punches Lola so hard that she passes out again and her forehead is bleeding)

**Nicole: **I guess I was better than she was. ( Zoey slaps her, and Nicole starts crying)

**Zoey: **Crap! This is so not good. (Lola wakes up)

**Lola: **Did I pass out again?

**Zoey:** Yeah, and your forehead is bleeding.

**Lola:** Shit. I'm a wreck.

**Zoey:** All you need is a big sticker to cover your bleeding forehead, and makeup to cover up the bruises.

**Nicole:** Zo, Lola. I'm really sorry. I'm on a delusional medication that's supposed to make me feel better.

**Lola:** What do you have?

**Nicole: **I have Epilepsy. Quinn gave me these pills...

**Zoey:** That's not Epilepsy medicine, it's Ritalin.

**Nicole: **Shit! There was a weird affect with those pills.

**Lola:** Nicole, she made you high. Quinn has some explaining to do.

**That was the end of Chapter 6. I know it's not part of the video, just wanted you to see Lola's okay. plz R&R.**


End file.
